Best Frenemies
by Averon The Awesome
Summary: When two mysterious girls come to a certain skool, two boys' lives will change forever. But when the girl's friendship is destroyed, what can the boys do to rebuild it? Hopefully, something funny. Might have a ZADR thing at the end.
1. Ave and Zie

**Huzzah! Meh first Invader Zim story! It will be good, I promise! But the computer I use is messed up, so please forgive me for any mistakes. Wait… yup, now it's fixed.**

Disclaimer: I no own Invader Zim. That honor is Jhonen Vazquez's  


"NO!" a tall woman yelled into her phone. "I will not sit here and be burdened with two more demon spawn!... I'll do it." she then put down the phone and looked at the class in front of her. "Class, we are about to receive two new students, so treat them like I treat you. Badly."

The students all grinned, except for two in particular. One was a green child with a skin condition named Zim. The other was a young paranormal investigator named Dib. They were both wonder why two new kids would come on the same day.

Their question was answered a few seconds later, when the kids walked into the room. They were both girls, and they acted like they were sisters. But they didn't look like it.

One had long brown hair up in a ponytail and dark brown eyes. The other had short blond hair and green eyes. The brown haired girl wore a turquoise hoodie and a red shirt underneath it. The blond girl wore a t-shirt that said 'I'M NORMAL!' in big blue letters. The first girl had on black shorts, and the second had blue jeans.

"You two! Come up here and introduce yourselves. Because when you stop, you had better shut up!" the teacher, Ms. Bitters, yelled at them.

The girls only smiled, and Ms. Bitters cringed at their happiness.

"My name is Avery." the brown haired girl said.

"And I'm Mickenzie." The blond girl said.

"We are both happy to be here." They said together.

"Alright, that's enough," Ms. Bitters said.

"You," she pointed at Avery "will sit next to Dib." When she said this, the girl sitting next to him dropped through the floor. "And you," she pointed at Mickenzie "will sit next to Zim." The boy sitting next to Zim also dropped down.

Both girls walked over to their designated seats, sat down, and smiled at each other.

"And stop that." Ms. Bitters nearly screeched at them.

They stopped for a minute, but smiled again when her back was turned.

"Okay class. Today's lesson is about something only one of you will find interesting." She then looked over at Dib and glared at him. Dib shifted in his seat a little, scared and curious about what she has to say.

Ms. Bitters wouldn't stop glaring, but she eventually spoke. "Paranormal activity."

Dib would have started to speak about everything he knew about paranormal science- from ghosts to vampires to ninja ghosts that live in his toilet- if someone else hadn't said something.

"Do you mean the good kind of paranormal science or the bad kind?" Avery piped up.

Everyone stared at her, Dib's stare the longest and most confused. No one else liked the paranormal. _No one_.

"And what's the bad kind Avery?" she said the girl's name with distaste, as if it made her feel sick to say it.

"I mean the kind that can be proven wrong." Avery said as reached into her backpack. She withdrew a large book that showed its title was _Haunted_.

"Personally, I like the kind that can be proven correct." She smiled, much to the discomfort of the teacher.

She opened it to a page with a cluster of photographs filled with strange people in them. Upon further inspection, Dib saw that the paragraphs next to them were talking about ghosts. His eyes widened a little.

"Like here," she pointed to a picture of a man in a car with a strange dark figure behind him. Avery took a breath and began to read.

" '_A family visit to an Ipswich graveyard took a strange turn in 1959. Mabel Chimney took a picture of her mother's grave before photographing her husband waiting in the car. The developed print showed the deceased in the back seat. An expert declared that the picture was genuine._'"

She closed the book but did not put it away. Ms. Bitters glared at her, but did not say anything. Every kid in the class stared at her with a look that said 'Oh no. Another Dib'.

But Dib's expression was far from upset. He was so surprised that another person cared about his studies.

But he was even happier when it was a girl.

That was when the bell rang surprisingly early, and the students streamed out of the classroom. Avery was putting her book away and chatting with her friend when another student came up and pushed them down.

Avery and Mickenzie fell to the floor, the book flying towards the front of the room. out of the classroom. Avery was putting her book away and chatting with her friend when another student came up and pushed them down.

Avery and Mickenzie fell to the floor, the book flying towards the front of the room. The boy who pushed them was laughing as he walked out the door. Avery got up before her friend, and stared after the boy. To the only people in the room, which were her friend and- not known to them- Dib, her eyes glowed a bright red.

Mickenzie looked at her friend, saw her eyes, and smiled an evil looking smile.

"This should be fun."

**Woot woot! This was fun to write! And it only took a day! Well, about an hour. But I couldn't work during school, so I think this might have taken one hour to write. Better than my other stories! I will start chapter two immediately, and will get it to you as quick as I can.**

**Review my pandas! REVIEW! Or else no bamboo for a month.**


	2. Dib's Realization

**I'm ready for another action packed day of writing! *stays on the computer then goes to school* Okay, maybe it's not so action packed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim because I'm not a grown man named Jhonen Vasquez.**

"Um, girl?" Dib said quietly as he tried to get Avery's attention.

They were on the playground, having recess. Avery stopped what she was doing to smile at the boy.

"Hi Dib! What do you want? I'm kind of busy." She glared behind her at some unknown person.

"Um, you dropped your book when that kid pushed you and your friend down." He said shyly. He took Avery's book out of his backpack and handed it to her.

Avery took the large book with joy in her eyes. "Thanks! I've been wondering where it was. Which reminds me…" she turned around and glared at the kid who had pushed her. Dib watched with curiosity.

The kid was about to go claim another innocent skoolkid as his victim, but he suddenly stopped. He was then dragged by an invisible force towards the fence, where he was rubbed against the sharp points. But his large red jacket kept him from too much pain. He was then pulled to the jungle gym and held upside down, as the students laughed at his pain.

"D-did you do that?" Dib asked her as she watched with glee.

Avery turned to him, surprised. "You can see it?" she asked.

"If by 'it' you mean you dragging that kid around the playground then yes." He said.

She stared at him for a few moments, and Dib was starting to feel uncomfortable. Finally, she spoke.

"You're a paranormal investigator." She said.

Dib was not that surprised, but he was still curious about her. "Yes. How'd you know?"

"Well, for starters, the teacher glared at you and said that only one person would like paranormal studies." She said. "Then, I saw you look over my shoulder when I took out my big book of awesomeness." She glanced at her book. "And lastly," she grabbed the boy and pulled him close. Dib was blushing, hoping nobody was watching. She put a hand to his ear, and whispered four words.

"I can read minds."

When she said nothing else, Dib wriggled out of her grasp to stare at her. _Well, _he thought _it does explain how she dragged the kid around the playground._

Avery, sensing he didn't believe her, turned to point at an old man with stubs for legs sitting in a lawn chair across the street.

"That guy," she said "wishes that his dog hadn't died a day ago." She stopped for a second. "And he also wishes that he hadn't bought a chihuahua as a replacement."

"Do you know him?" Dib asked.

Avery turned to look at him. "No. I'm telling you, I'm psychic and I have telekinetic powers." She stopped again, looking towards the gate. "And I think you might want to shield your eyes."

"Why?"

Just then, the little chihuahua Avery had talked about earlier squeezed through a hole in the gate. It walked to the center of the playground, scaring the skoolkids away.

Dib was surprised behind his mask of fear for the chihuahua. He looked over at her, but she was gone. He heard a whine of happiness come from the other side of the bushes, and he mustered the courage to look over. His fear turned into shock.

Avery was on her knees, petting the little dog. He had a smile on his face, and his little tail was thumping the ground. Everyone stared at her, disbelieving.

"You're just the cutest lil' chihuahua I've ever seen!" she said to the deformed dog "And you freaking people out makes you even cuter!" she then picked up the chihuahua and hugged it, earning a gasp from the skoolkids.

This was when Mickenzie came from wherever she was and started to pet the small dog too. Everyone's mind instantly registered them like this:

Avery and Mickenzie = Total weirdos

Result = Pick on them

But Dib's mind registered something completely different.

Avery = Paranormal investigator, psychic, and great with animals.

Result = I think I'm in love

**FINALLY! I had this almost finished on Friday, but I couldn't work on it during the weekend! CURSE MY NOT HAVE A COMPUTER OF MY OWN! P.S. Today's my birthday. Maybe I got a laptop. Oh well. Averon The Awesome wishes you all well, and happy birthday to me! ^u^**


	3. Zim's Realization

**Hero! It's that time in my mind again when I write another chapter for one of my more recent stories! I promise I'll finish my other stories at some point, but I will first finish this story!**

**Disclaimer: (Me) Hey Jhonen! Can I have the rights to Invader Zim? (Jhonen) Who are you?! Get out of my house! *throws a bowl at me* (Me) So, I guess that's a no. Awwww… :'-(**

"Hello slimy Earth female!" a certain green boy said to a certain green eyed girl "How are you this miserable Earth day?"

It was recess, right about the time that Dib had approached Avery. But of course, neither of them knew about the other.

"This 'Earth day' is Tuesday." Mickenzie said, putting air quotes around Earth day "and I am not an 'Earth female'. I'm a girl who I wish you'd call Mickenzie."

"Well, Earth Mickenzie, I am ZIM! Do not forget my name, for once I take over the Earth, I will have it branded onto your brain!" he then cracked an evil smile.

Mickenzie facepalmed when he said 'Earth Mickenzie', but took interest in his words when he said 'take over' and 'Earth' in the same sentence.

"You? Take over the Earth?" she asked.

"Yes. It scares you, no?" Zim said with an evil smile on his face.

Mickenzie said nothing for a few minutes. All she did was stare at him. Zim finally got a reaction when she started laughing.

Zim's expression turned angry. He didn't tolerate being laughed at. But the event that happened next changed his mood completely.

Mickenzie's skin turned a bright green color. Her blond hair disappeared, leaving two curled antenna in its place. Her green irises grew until they took over the whites.

It was a good thing everyone was watching the bully getting dragged around the playground, or else they would have thought to check out the laugh's source.

"You're Irken!" Zim almost shouted. But he ended up whispering.

Mickenzie, realizing her disguise had disappeared, quickly tried to fix it. She had it finished in about 3 seconds. She was a normal human girl again.

"Thanks for telling me." She said, not looking at him. "If anyone else had noticed, I would be in trouble. But, considering how stupid everyone is, I don't think it would have been too much of a problem."

Zim was at a loss for words for once. He had not expected any more Irkens to come to Earth until the Massive arrived. Unless…

"You've come to conquer Earth, haven't you?!" he pointed his finger in Mickenzie's face. She frowned.

"Okay, first off, get that out of my face." She smacked his hand away. "Second off, no, I'm not here to conquer Earth. That's your 'job'" Zim didn't notice her air quotes this time, he was so focused on her explanation. "And third off, I was banished to this planet."

Zim's contacts looked like they would've popped out of his head. He didn't think the Tallest banished Irkens to this filthy mud ball.

He was distracted from a mind-blowing thought when he heard the skoolkid's gasps of surprise. When he and the Irken female looked in the direction of the gasps, they saw the chihuahua enveloped in a hug given to him by Avery. Mickenzie immediately ran over to her friend's side, petting the little creature with affection.

Zim's 'brilliant' mind was racing. He was thinking up a plan like never before. It went something like this:

Zim+ Mickenzie=World Domination

Zim+ Brilliant Thought= Genius

**So THAT's where Mickenzie was! I wonder if you guys were wondering that… *gasp* Wonderception!... If you say that out loud, it sounds like One Direction. *One Direction comes and starts singing* AAAAAAAA! ONLY REVIEWS CAN SAVE ME! HEEEEEEEELP! **


	4. The Walk

**Yes! Next chapter to Best Frienemies is up and running! I'm gonna start it now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own blah blah blah, you know the drill**

_Riiiiiiiing!_

"Alright class. You can leave now." Ms. Bitters said.

The class cheered and ran out the door. Only four kids were left.

Avery and Mickenzie, who had just been shoved aside by a group of kids, were getting off the floor. Zim and Dib saw this and walked over to help them up. The girls happily grabbed their hands, blushing.

Dib was blushing too, but Zim wasn't. After all, Irkens can't feel love.

"Thanks guys." Avery said as she walked with her friend out the door.

Dib sighed. He had never felt this way before. It felt like his stomach was about to explode with all the emotions he was feeling.

Zim was feeling that way too, except he was sick to his stomach.

"And he just came up and gave me my book back!" Avery concluded her story. She and Mickenzie were walking home with their new chihuahua friend following happily by their side.

"That's weird." Mickenzie stopped.

"What?"

"Where's Azlathian?"

Their trains of thought were derailed when they heard a scream from the sidewalk across from them. A small figure was attacking another kid. That kid was…

"Dib!" Avery yelled and ran to the boy. The cars in the street swerved side to side but were instantly stilled when Avery stopped them.

"Azlathian!" Mickenzie said angrily. She marched over to the other sidewalk with her friend.

The chihuahua stayed where it was, unsure of what to do. So it started to scoot around on its butt for the time being.

Avery, after separating the Azlathian and Dib from each other, turned towards Dib to check for injuries.

Mickenzie, however, stopped right in front of the boy. He had blond hair like her, except it was up in a style like Zim's. He had silvery skin and huge purple eyes. In fact, he looked sort of like…

"A robot?!" Dib yelled.

"Ssssshhhh!" Mickenzie said. "Don't say that! No matter how stupid the humans are, they can still take Azlathian faster than you can say Almighty Tallest!"

Dib looked at her like she was completely crazy.

"Alien leaders." Avery said.

"Aaaaahhhh…" he said.

"Master, I have detected another Irken on the planet. I was coming to warn you when the Earth boy collided with me." Azlathian's robot voice said.

"I know, I met him. His name is Zim." Mickenzie said to her robot.

A rustle was heard from a bush to the side of Dib, and another silvery robot popped out at them.

"Hi cookie face!" it squealed in a high pitched voice.

"Is that Gir?!" Zim yelled from behind them. He was on his way home when he heard Dib's screams of terror.

He was upset because he wasn't the one to cause it!

"It's Gir?!" Dib yelled

"You're both wrong." Avery said. She walked over to the robot and rubbed its head. "This is my SIR unit. Her name is Dir." Dir smiled up at Avery.

"Dir?" Dib asked.

"What does the D stand for?" Zim asked.

"NUTIN!" Dir squealed at them. She then started to run in circles around the group while singing the Sonic X theme song.

"I believe we should be getting home now." A voice said.

Zim and Dib looked around for the source of the voice. But Avery and Mickenzie just looked at Avery's right shoulder.

"It's alright Shishkabob. You can trust them." Avery said to her empty shoulder.

Zim and Dib took this opportunity to decide that Avery was crazy.

Avery noticed their looks and smiled at them. Zim cringed a little bit.

"Guys, I'm not crazy. Mickenzie knows who I'm talking about." She looked over to her friend. Mickenzie nodded. "It's alright Shishkabob. I promise." She smiled to her shoulder, looking even crazier.

"Well, okay." Avery's shoulder said. "But if they show _any _sign that they can't be trusted, I'm going to impale them."

A small monkeyish figure appeared on Avery's shoulder. Since I'm lazy, read my 'story' about my characters to see his description.

"What the-!" Dib said as Shishkabob looked at him with his huge red eyes. It looked like he was scanning him, which made him feel uncomfortable. When he looked over at Zim to do the scan, he let out a sigh of relief.

"What is this tiny Earth creature?!" Zim yelled at Avery. But he was looking at Bob the whole time. It freaked him out to see the Earth monkey creature look at him with those eyes. They reminded him of his eyes. He didn't like it.

"This is Shishkabob, or Bob to me and Mickenzie." **(I was unsure if it was that or Mickenzie and I. I'm sorry Grammar Nazis!)**

"Shishkabob?" Dib looked at her with a look that said 'Are you kidding me.'

"Yeah. I named him after the stabbing horn he has on his head. Watch!" She nodded at her tiny friend, and his horn started to grow. It twisted and turned in a manner that said 'Hey! I'm showing off!'

Zim envied him.

"GOTTA GO FASTER FASTER FASTERFASTERFASTER!" Dir sang for the 17th time as she ran around the group.

Everyone stared at her.

"When will she stop?" Dib asked.

"I don't know." She stared at her little robot as she spun around while she ran. "She'll be sick in a little bit, and that should be it. Just don't let her hug you."

"YEAH! I'M GONNA BE SICK!" Dir screamed as she ran across the street to the chihuahua.

The poor little puppy had not heard the previous conversation, but he ran away when a giant shiny thing came running at him.

"No! Senor Midget!" Avery yelled at the chihuahua.

Everyone turned their heads toward her to raise their eyebrows. **(Crud, this would be so much funnier if I could just show you how they reacted! But this is Fanfiction, and we don't get to post videos here. Crud.)**

"What?" Avery asked the group. "He's a Mexican dog and he's a midget. Hence Senor Midget."

"Hey guys, I don't mean to interrupt," a voice said "but I have to end the chapter now."

"Why?" they asked in unison.

"Because this chapter is long enough already and Averon The Awesome has yet another idea for a story. And people need their Best Frenemies pronto!"

"Wait, were in a Fanfic?" Dib asked his expression turned scared. "Does Averon The Awesome like *gulp* ZADR?"

Zim's expression turned scared when Dib asked the question. He didn't like where this was going.

Though they couldn't see the Sky Voice's face, they could tell it was smiling evilly.

"As a matter of fact, she _is!_ And she said that this story may be a ZADR story in the end!" the Sky Voice said, amused.

Zim and Dib gulped, then looked at each other. Then they screamed and ran in opposite directions. **(Seriously! I want to animate this!)**

Avery and Mickenzie stared after them, enjoying the scene. "Is this really gonna be a ZADR story?" Mickenzie asked the sky.

"Actually, Averon The Awesome isn't that sure right now. But I wanted to mess with them. It was funny, no?" it replied.

"It was very funny and I thank you for it!" Avery said.

The stub-legged man stared at them from his lawn chair. He had one thought in mind.

And it was that they were crazy.

Avery heard his thought and turned toward him. She glared. "What're you lookin' at?"

**So **_**that's **_**what was gonna happen! What Sky Voice said is true, though. Sorry for the end! And if I could animate this, it would make you laugh so hard you peed into your smiling mouth!... Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**...Eh, I can't think of anything to say right now.**

**Disclaimer: ...Eh, you know what I'll say.**

The next day was pretty much the same as the fist, except Ms. Bitters decided to never call on Avery again. A few kids decided to pick on them, but they were taken care of at recess. But a major event happened at lunch.

"I'm telling you Gaz, Avery's a psychic!" Dib told his sister. "I watched her drag a kid across the playground during recess yesterday!"

"Your voice is making me sick." Gaz said without looking up from her game.

Dib started to say something, then stopped when he heard something.

"Ahem." Avery said.

"H-Hi Avery." Dib said with a blush.

"Can I sit here?" Avery asked him.

"Sure!" he said a little too enthusiastically.

Avery smiled, then sat next to Gaz. "Hi! I'm Avery. Who're you?" she asked the girl.

"Your voice makes me sick too." Gaz said as she killed some Vampire Piggies.

Avery looked at her game. Gaz was on level 101, which isn't even a real level.

"You do realize that if you stab the Demon Piggy King that the game'll start completely over?" Avery asked the purple haired girl.

Gaz raised her eyebrow slightly. She was about to shoot the Demon Piggy King just before Avery said that. "Then what do I do?" Gaz asked her without turning away from the game. Not curiously, of course. She was being sarcastic. Duh.

Avery smiled. "First, you have to jump on top of Demon Piggy King." she said.

Gaz did that, but only because she wanted to. Not because anybody told her to.

"Good! Then you grab his tail." Avery instructed.

Again, Gaz did what Avery said.

"Excellent! Now wait until he tries to attack you... aaaaaaaand... NOW! YANK HIS TAIL!"

Gaz fingered the controls, causing her character to yank the Demon Piggy King's tail. He let out a digital squeal of pain, then exploded. Congratulations! You defeated the Demon Piggy King! flashed across the screen, and Gaz's character did a celebratory dance.

Gaz stared at the screen. "How did you know what to do?" she said in a suspicious voice.

Avery smiled. "As Dib told you a few minutes earlier, I'm a psychic." she smiled at Dib. Dib smiled awkwardly at her, but she turned back to Gaz.

Gaz turned to Dib. "You were actually..." Gaz started, then started to struggle with the last word. Avery slapped her back, making her spit out the word: "RIGHT?!"

The word sent a wave of shock through all of the students. They turned to stare at Dib, who stared back.

Avery turned to the skoolkids, glaring at them. Their eyes shone for a second, then they went to whatever they were doing before.

Dib was speechless. "W-What did-"

"I do? I erased their memory of the last few seconds. I can't have anyone turning me or Mackenzie in." She looked around, then spotted her friend sitting with Zim in a corner of the cafeteria, obviously talking about something important. _I'll talk to her later._ She thought. _There's more important things to think about._

"So Dib," she said, sitting next to him. "I think we have a lot in common."

Dib blushed. "W-What do you mean?"

Avery looked at him. "We both hate Zim." She stated.

Dib nodded. "Y-Yeah. That." He said.

"I have an idea on how to get rid of him." She said, an evil smile on her face.

Dib tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Avery looked back and forth, then whispered in his ear. Dib nodded, agreeing. When she got to the end, he also had an evil smile.

"So you agree?" she asked, holding out her hand.

Dib shook it. "Agreed."

Scretly, he was thinking _I'm holding her hand!_

_I heard that._

He looked up, seeing Avery smiling at him. He blushed.

**Well well well! Dibbeh thinks everything means something else, even ewhen it comes to girls. Silly Dibbeh. X3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Horrays for ANOTHER system I discovered! FANFICTION, Y U NO TELL ME THERE WAS A COPY-N-PASTE THING?!**

**Disclaimer: Y U THINK I OWN STUFF I DON'T OWN?!**

"Hey Zim!" Makinzie said as she sat down.

Zim looked up from his 'food,' which he had been picking at. "Hello Makinzie, or should I call you Zie?"

Makinzie looked around, nervous. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"There's no need to play dumb. I know all about you now, thanks to the Tallest."

Makinzie tilted her head in confusion. "The Tallest talked to you? And they gave you GOOD information?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes Moosebrain." Zim said. "The Tallest told me about your past, and why you're here."

"Really?" The female Irken asked with big eyes. "Do tell!"

Zim cleared his throat. "It was a cold, dark day 15 Irken years ago when you were born. The Tallest then knew you would be trouble, and they were right. You caused havoc wherever you went, even destroying Irk a few times. You were a Defective, and they knew it. They were going to put you on trial, but they had a better idea. Send you to this filthy mudball as exile. I knew you would be as troublesome as the Dib-human when you walked through the classroom doors, but never in all of my training would i have known what you were capable of that much damage and this much trouble."

For awhile, Makinzie just stood there with big eyes, staring at Zim. Zim thought either he was right, or he was right.

Then she started to laugh.

"What's so funny?! The mighty ZIM demands to know!" Zim demanded.

Makinzie took a deep breath, but kept giggling through her explaination.

"That isn't my past!" she said. "It's yours! Well, I was exiled, but I never destroyed Irk!"

Now it was Zim's turn to be surprised. "What do you mean?" he asked, not believing this female's story for a second.

Makinzie looked left to right, then told him everything in a low voice. All she knew was that this was a fake mission set up by the Tallest themselves, and that they never believed Zim would be an Invader if their lives depended on it.

Zim's antenae wilted, and his look of determination turned to a look of faint disbelief. He stared at the slop on his tray, then at the Irken who had told him the truth. Should he trust her, or should he continue his mission? He didn't know.

Makinzie, sensing his sadness, patted his shoulder. "It's okay." she said in a soothing voice. Her touch was comforting, and for once Zim accepted physical contact. "You know, I have a plan that will prove to the Tallest that we're both great Invaders!" she said cheerfully.

Zim didn't look up from the table. He simply nodded. Makinzie smiled, then whispered the plan into his ear. Zim's expression changed quickly, as his interest was growing with each word. And when she got to what they'd do with the humans, his closed mouth sprouted into an evil smile.

"So is it a plan?" the girl asked, holding out her hand.

Zim looked at the girl, then thought about the Tallest. What would they say? He'd probably get his PAK removed for what he was thinking.

_Wait..._ Zim thought. He smiled evilly again, shaking the fellow Irken's hand.

_I don't have leaders anymore._

_I'm my own leader._

**Yeah! New chapters with secrets revealed! Zim's taking the news rather well, don'tcha think? And now both girls and their boys have a plan! But what will come from it? As i said several times before, DON'T BE LAZY ASKING ME THESE QUESTIONS! You'll see next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter you're about to read. =_=" But this is the most important chapter of them all! I hope you've got your reading equipment!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. I only own my OCs.**

Things were now going well for the girls. The other kids hadn't been teasing them as much (especially since they saw what happened to the kids that did mess with them), and they even got Dib and Zim into the same room without them throwing insults at each other. As long as they were together, there were no problems with the universe. At least, not yet.

Now all that mattered was telling the other about their plan.

There was one problem. They kept wanting to discuss and improve their plan with their new friend, so they had no time to talk with the other. They tried, but they didn't talk about their plans, mostly about stuff they'd done that day and laughing at the other kids' stupidity. But, at the end of school, the girls brought their corresponding guy to tell the other about their plan.

"So what's your plan?" Avery asked.

"What's _your_ plan?" Makinzie asked.

"What _YOUR_ plan?"

""What's _YOUR_ plan?"

"I WANT SOME PIE!" Dir shouted.

Bob facepalmed.

Dib and Zim just stood beside the girls, watching this weird argument.

"Hokay, how about this." Avery said. "We _both_ say our plans _at the same time_."

Makinzie nodded. "That seems reasonable."

1...

2...

3!

"We're going to capture Zim and show him to the word!"

"We're going to kill Dib and rule the world!"

The girls stopped. They stared at each other. They were _NOT _expecting that.

"You want to kill Dib?" Avery asked.

"You want to expose Zim?" Makinzie inquired.

The girls glared at each other. "Our plans were supposed to interlink!" They yelled.

The sky stared at grow darker than it usually was. Thunder and lightning plagued the atmoshpere.

Avery's eyes were turning red. "You were supposed to help everyone get out of this with their dreams fulfilled!"

Makinzie was reaching for a weapon. "Well maybe we shouldn't help each other!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

A lightning bolt struck between them at their words, leaving a gigantic crater at their feet. They whipped around and stalked off, taking their robots and werid imp creatures with them. That left the boys staring at the crater.

"I know we've done some pretty stupid things," Dib said. "but messing with girls was probably the stupidest."

"I can actually agree with that, Dib-stink." Zim replied.

**And here's the epic climax! What will the girls do now? Can their friendship be saved? Will Dir ever get the pie she wanted?**

**Dir: AH GOT MY PIE! *squeals and holds up pie***

**Well, one question is answered. But the others will have to wait until later in the epic story:**

**Best Frenemies!**


End file.
